


In The Future

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Victims Meeting Their Abuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Lio just wants Kray to answer for what he did, but Kray's defense is trying to claim Kray suffered from Promare-mania, which caused him to go insane. Lio is calling bullshit.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	In The Future

They were calling it Promare-mania. That Kray Foresight had been a normal citizen until the Promare had latched themselves onto his mind and that’s what drove him to commit such a horrendous attack. Lio thought it was a load of horseshit, but if that’s what the defense wanted to use to get Kray out of the electric chair, then Lio would be more than happy to fight him on it. Unfortunately, the prosecution wasn’t sure how they were going to explain that, while the Promare could influence the minds of their hosts, they couldn’t make people do bad things.

Just trying to explain what the Promare was to the jury was going to be a nightmare. How many people would actually understand that the Promare were aliens from another universe that had ended up here due to reasons that most people couldn’t even wrap their heads around? It didn’t help that the only two who could explain it all was Kray and the deceased doctor. The doctor’s lab had been destroyed and Kray was keeping tight lipped on what he knew about the alien species.

So, they were at a crossroads. Kray needed to pay for what he had done, but how could they do that when he could just claim he had gone insane? Lio wished he had the answer to that question.

Lio tapped his foot as they sat in the waiting room. He glanced at Galo, who was idly staring at the ceiling, his hands rubbing together anxiously. One thing Lio had learned is that Galo had the same type of anxiety he did. He hated being forced to sit in one place, not doing anything of use. They could be out handing out rations or getting the burnish shelter or any number of useful things, but no, they were sitting here, completely useless.

Lio was about to start throwing fists when the door opened. Lio swallowed harshly as they got up. They were brought through at least three metal detectors and patted down twice before even being allowed into the room. A woman sat at the table, her blonde hair done up in a neat bun. She raised an eyebrow when she saw them.

“I believe the invitation was for Galo Thymos only.” she said rudely.

Lio resisted the urge to tell her to fuck off.

“I agreed to come, but only if Lio was with me. I know that’s what Chief Ignis told you.” Galo replied.

The woman hummed before nodded and fixing her glasses. She held out a hand.

“I am Doctor Harleen Quinzel. I am currently supervising Kray Foresight’s visitors and keeping track of how he reacts. Let’s go over some ground rules. First things first; if this gets out of hand, I will pull the plug. Any yelling, fighting or harassment will not be tolerated.” The doctor explained.

Lio snorted and crossed his arms annoyed.

“Does he also have to play by these rules or just us?” Lio demanded.

Harleen hummed.

“He has been given the exact same ones. He knows what will happen if he tries anything.” she stated.

“Alright, continue.” Galo said.

“Rule two, you have one hour. It can be extended, but it can also be shortened.” she said.

Another subtle way of threatening them. Lio hated her already.

“Fine.” Galo agreed.

He seemed to like this about as much as Lio did. At least they were on the same page.

“Last rule, you are able to ask questions, but if he doesn’t want to answer, I won’t force him and neither will you. Got it?” she demanded.

Galo scuffed loudly.

“As if Go-Kray would answer our questions anyway. Don’t make me laugh.” Galo said.

Lio looked at him, curious about the absolutely dark answer he just gave. Galo and he hadn’t talked a lot about Kray, it hurt too much, but Galo had never sounded that angry or frustrated about him. If anything, when he talked about Kray, he had sounded hurt. Like he was still recovering fro Kray’s betrayal. Lio had a feeling he would never quite be over it.

Harleen nodded and waved her hand. They sat down at the small table, Galo’s leg brushing against his own. Lio wasn’t sure if it was by accident or not, but he accepted the warmth that came from being connected to Galo anyway he could.

The time dragged on as they waited for Kray to arrive and then, the door opened. He heard Galo suck in a sharp breath and Lio had to agree. The man before them was 100% different than the man they had fought. His hair, once pristine and flawless, was wild and fell in his eyes, longer than before. His eyes, once closed, now sat open, staring boredly at them. His once white outfit was replaced by a gray jumpsuit. The one arm was tied off, reminding them of his missing limb, so his other hand was chained to the belt he wore.

When they finally brought him over, the guards made quick work to chain him to the chair and floor. Lio felt a vicious sense of pleasure, seeing Kray chained up like the dog he was. When the guards were done, the doctor waved them off.

“Before we begin, I want to remind all three of you of the rules. If I feel we are toeing the line, I will pull the plug. Remember that.” she demanded.

After getting consent, she sat back and pulled out a pen, nodding for them to begin. There was silence before Kray spoke.

“I believe the invitation was for Galo Thymos only.” Kray stated simply.

Lio’s eyes narrowed at him and he crossed his arms.

“I asked him to come.” Galo replied.

Kray raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so?” Kray asked.

“Yes. I didn’t think I could be alone in a room with you. Not after everything, so I asked Lio to come with me.” Galo replied.

“I see. I wouldn’t have assumed such a thing. After all, we’ve been alone before.” Kray pointed out.

“That was before. This is now.” Lio said coldly.

Kray eyed him and Lio glared back. Galo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Things are different now, Kray. Even you have to admit that.” Galo said.

Kray hummed and nodded. The doctor wrote all this down furiously.

“You have questions, is that why you came?” Kray asked and Galo sighed.

“I don’t know where to start. I have more questions than I could ever hope to ask you. Not enough time.” he glanced at the doctor when he said this before turning back to Kray.

“I guess in the end, there’s only one. Did you even care about murdering hundreds of thousands of people?” Lio demanded.

Kray hummed again and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling.

“Not one bit.” he finally replied.

Lio went ramrod straight, as did the doctor, her mouth dropping just a bit. Galo just looked away, blinked the tears from his eyes.

“Really?” Lio hissed.

Kray looked at him and sighed.

“What is hundreds of thousands when you could potentially be saving millions? Did you know that the human population has skyrocketed over the last few years? The ten thousand people who were hand picked by me were all the fastest, strongest and over all, best that humanity had to offer. Believe me when I say we tested each and every one of them physically, mentally, emotionally and, of course, genetically. None of them had any mental or physical diseases that ran in their families. None of them were susceptible to illnesses that might pop up on our voyage. I handpicked the best of the best so that when humanity landed on the new planet, we would have a better chance of survival.” Kray explained.

Galo looked like he was about to be ill.

“And what of the burnish, huh? Just powerpacks for you to fly across the cosmos!” Lio snarled.

“Mr. Fortia.” Harleen warned.

“It’s quite alright, Doctor.” Kray said smoothly.

She hmphed and turned back to her notes. Kray’s eyes locked on Lio’s and then moved to Galo.

“Biar, at one point, suggested bringing you with us as well. After all, you were young, strong and easily matched the criteria we were going for.” Kray stated.

Galo stared at him before swallowing.

“But you knew I would never agree. You knew I would never leave all my friends to die. That I would never leave this world if there was something I could do to save it.” Galo replied.

“Correct. That, of course and the idea that I would have to deal with you on our new home planet, well...” Kray trailed off.

Lio grit his teeth, eyes narrowed.

“So, nothing mattered, huh?” Lio asked.

“You misunderstand. Everything mattered. Do you think it was easy to narrow it down to ten thousand? It was quite difficult.” Kray explained.

“Oh, cut the crap!” Lio snapped.

“Mr. Fortia, I will not warn you again.” Harleen stated.

“We found your computer program, Kray. You act as if you went through each person’s file yourself, but all you did was look in the data that the computer printed out and went from there!” Lio snapped.

“Mr. Forita!” Harleen demanded.

“Enough! Enough.” Galo yelled and then whispered before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

“There are so many things I want to ask, but after that answer, none of them matter anymore, Kray. None of them. You know why?” Galo demanded.

Kray was silent.

“Because if you tell me the truth or not, I don’t know if I care enough.” Galo rubbed his eyes and Lio reached out to rub his arm.

Kray’s eyebrow shot up, seemingly startled by the affection.

“Is that so?” Kray asked.

“I have been pulling bodies out of your ship for months, Kray. The ten thousand you so casually talk about, the new generation you were so proud of? Do you know how many of them died or were seriously injured during the crash? A lot, Kray. You didn’t just hurt the burnish with that ship, you hurt the people you claim you hand picked for the voyage. People on site when the ship crashed? The people who were just going about their normal, everyday lives? Men, women, children, Kray! Children! All of them seriously hurt because of you!” Galo yelled.

He slammed his fist on the table and even Lio jumped.

“I’ve had to carry children with third degree burns off scene to a medbay because you decided our world wasn’t worth saving! I mean… how could you just decide that!” Galo demanded.

Kray was quiet, staring Galo down with calm eyes before speaking.

“The Promare told me that was the only option.” Kray said simply.

“Bullshit! The Promare can’t make you do something you don’t want to do, Kray.” Lio scowled.

“So then, you willingly set fire to all those homes and businesses then, Lio Fortia?” Kray asked.

Lio mentally cursed. He had walked into a trap. He noted that Harleen was taking rather diligent notes.

“I did what I had to. The burnish needed food and supplies.” Lio replied.

“So you stole them?” Kray asked.

“No one would sell them to us, you made sure of that after all.” Lio stated.

“You burned down businesses, burned down homes and ruined lives. I’m not sure how different you think we are, but we really aren’t.” Kray said.

“But it is different, Kray.” Galo replied.

Everyone turned to Galo.

“Lio made sure he attacked when the businesses were empty or made sure there was always an escape route. We have documentation of that. I know for a fact Ignis brought this to your attention more than once, but you blew him off.” Galo said.

“But not everyone always escaped, did they?” Kray asked.

Lio and Galo went quiet. Even they knew they had nothing to say to that.

“I just find it fascinating that you are willing to turn a blind eye to Mr. Fortia’s actions, but demand I answer for my own. Quite hypocritical of you, isn’t it?” Kray asked.

“You don’t think I have atoned for my sins? What about saving the planet? What about helping those in need? I was dragging bodies out of your ship just as long as Galo was. I fixed what your attempted to destroy.” Lio replied.

“But that is because the Promare isn’t there anymore, isn’t it? You don’t have to worry about burning hot anymore. About their voices telling you to burn hotter, faster, harder. Don’t you see? The Promare are what made us do the things we did.” Kray smirked and Lio wanted to hit him.

Lio wasn’t sure if arguing this point anymore was going to help or hurt Kray’s defense. Harleen looked absolutely fascinated by what he was saying. Lio scowled, realizing Kray was using this to up his defense.

“But you didn’t.” Galo stated.

Kray and Lio turned to him.

“Besides my parent’s home, you never burned anything else. You kept it under lock and key. Are you telling me keeping it caged was what lead you to madness?” Galo asked.

“Of course.” Kray replied.

Galo stared at him and then nodded. There was something growing in Galo’s eyes that Lio wasn’t sure about.

“So I guess you have less self control than a child.” Galo muttered.

Kray frowned.

“Excuse me?” Kray demanded.

Lio suddenly smirked.

“You know, he’s right. Even burnish children have control over their flames. The second they realize something is wrong, they stop doing it. Funny how children have more common sense than you do, huh?” Lio asked.

Harleen sighed deeply.

“That’s enough. I see this was a waste of everyone’s time. You three didn’t even last a half hour.” Harleen said rudely.

“Doctor, quite honestly, shove it.” Lio replied.

“Excuse me!” she demanded.

“You stuck two victims in with a man who both murdered people we cared about and attempted to murder us. So take your opinions of us and shove them!” Lio snapped.

Galo stood up and placed a hand on Lio’s shoulder.

“She’s right, Lio. Let’s go.” Galo said gently.

Kray watched this all and then spoke.

“I see.” Kray muttered.

“You see what? That we’re happy? That we’re healing? Yeah, you see.” Lio snapped.

Lio got up and the doctor escorted them out, but the entire time, Kray watched them go, silently.

Returning to the station was a trip. Lio found himself fuming, stomping his way away from the jail while Galo followed, silent.

“That went about as well as expected.” Lio scowled.

Galo laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“That’s ok, Lio. If anyone expected anything different, then they’re stupid.” Galo said chuckling.

Lio pressed against the warmth of Galo’s side, staring at him from the corner of his eye. 

“Are you ok?” Lio asked and Galo shrugged.

“About as good as I can be, but hey! We did it! We faced the monster in the closet! I’m proud of that!” Galo said loudly.

“Monster in the closet doesn’t even begin to cover it.” Lio grumbled.

Galo hummed and rubbed his arm.

“You think they’ll invite us back?” he teased.

“Oh, highly doubtful. But at least now we know what his defense is looking like. A load of crap.” Lio stated.

“But very sciency looking crap.” Galo replied.

“Which, with the right lawyer, will have the jury eating out of his hand.” Lio scowled.

Galo hummed and looked at the sky above. The sun was setting, the colors changing as the night came upon them.

“I guess we'll just have to leave it up to the jury, huh?” Galo asked lightly.

“I wish there was something more we could do.” Lio grumbled.

“Right now? All we can do is go home and put this whole horrible day behind us.” Galo squeezed his shoulders and Lio sighed before smiling.

“You’re right. I see a pizza and a hot shower in my future. What about you?” Lio asked.

Galo let out a whoop.

“Sounds like a date to me!” Galo kissed him on the cheek and Lio smiled.

Yeah, it sounded like a date to him too.


End file.
